


Enough

by DarknessBound



Series: CanonFest [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angelic Grace Sex (Supernatural), Angelic Grace as Lube (Supernatural), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Handprint Kink, Infidelity Outside of Castiel/Dean Winchester, Initial Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex On The Map Table (Supernatural), Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Telepathy, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wing Burrito, but not really, dub-con, teleporting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBound/pseuds/DarknessBound
Summary: After a decade of what he thought was unrequited love, Cas finally makes a move.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Series: CanonFest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911265
Comments: 13
Kudos: 175





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is tagged as dubcon, because Dean doesn’t know how bad he wants it until it’s actually happening. It’s consensual. It’s mentioned Dean is in a relationship with Lisa, but we all know who his heart really belongs to. Cas was just making things right.

Castiel had been in love with Dean since before the man was even born. He’d heard tales as a fledgling of the Righteous Man who would break in Hell and kickstart his Fatherʼs apocalypse. They fascinated him, those stories. Dean Winchester became a legend in his own right, even millions of years before his birth. When that day finally came, Cas was there. He watched over Mary as she brought Dean into the world and he watched over Dean as he grew. 

Cas knew the events that would befall Dean before they even happened.  _ So it is written, so shall it be. _ He was there when Mary burned and when John made the deal with Azazel. He was there when Sam died the first time, and when Dean made the deal that would set the course of history on its path. And when it was time to lay siege to Hell to rescue Dean, well.... Castiel led the charge. 

It was finally time to save this human,  _ his  _ Dean. The bond Castiel already felt to him grew even deeper when he gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition, and Dean bore a permanent mark to prove it.

Castielʼs handprint was burned into the very fabric of Deanʼs soul. When Castiel first laid eyes on Dean Winchester in person, his world shifted. He could feel his very center of gravity move. All at once, being a soldier didnʼt seem so appealing. Suddenly... the story his Father had crafted mattered less, and this human mattered more. He began exercising free will, and each time, his choices brought him closer to Dean.

Ten years later, and it was hard for Castiel to lay eyes upon Dean without feeling a tugging in his dress pants. He was so in love, and so in lust that it threatened to rip him apart from the inside out. But he waited. He made no move to claim this human. He watched Dean fuck woman after woman, wondering all the while if heʼd simply chosen the wrong vessel. 

_ No. I am exactly who I need to be, and so is Dean. Our paths are on a collision course and eventually... we will be who we need to be together.  _ But the more time that went on, the more Castiel started to doubt himself. Dean was getting serious with a woman, even talking about marriage. He wondered if he was running out of time, or if it had already, in fact, run out.

Theyʼd just returned from a wendigo hunt, covered in dirt and sweat when it started to rain. Dean put his face to the sky and rubbed his cheeks, letting the rain wash him clean. His shirt was soaked within seconds and it clung to his body. Cas watched him hungrily and decided this was it - it was now or never.  _ And as he breaks, so shall it break.  _ Cas followed Dean into the empty bunker and grabbed his arm when they reached the war room, turning Dean toward him.

“What is it, man?” Dean asked, obviously tired and in need of a shower.

Castiel didnʼt utter a word, but he gripped the fabric of Deanʼs shirt with both hands and pulled until the threads gave in and separated. He tore the shirt and threw the pieces on the ground, drinking in the sight of Deanʼs naked torso.

“Cas? What the fuck was that for?”

Once again, Cas said nothing. Instead, he tilted his head to spark his powers and sent a rush of pleasure down Deanʼs nerves that brought him to his knees. “Oh, fuck, Cas,” Dean moaned quietly. Cas watched hungrily as Deanʼs cock pushed against his jeans. He smirked, gaining a little more confidence. 

Castiel slowly undid his belt and let his pants drop to his ankles before aporting them away entirely. Dean was breathing heavily, still under the effects of Cas’ angelic foreplay, and he looked at Cas. “Cas, no offense man, but you know I donʼt -”

Deanʼs words were cut off when Castiel kneeled down and kissed him, all nervousness and apprehension forgotten. Dean attempted to pull back from the kiss and Cas was fully prepared to let him - being forward was one thing, but doing something without Dean’s consent was an abhorrent thought. 

He’d worried for nothing, because they didnʼt break apart. Instead, Dean let out the softest little moan Castiel had ever heard and tugged at a Cas lower lip with his teeth. Cas grinned; he knew now that this human was finally his. He stood, still not uttering a word and ran a hand through Deanʼs hair, very gently guiding Deanʼs head towards his own throbbing cock. Dean looked hesitant and confused, but one gaze into the angelʼs eyes and Dean wrapped his mouth around Castielʼs cock and began to suck. 

A low rumble was heard deep in Cas’ chest as he gazed down at the Righteous Man, and he thrust gently, pushing himself deeper into Deanʼs throat. Dean slowly started to gain more confidence. He began to lick, suck, and stroke Castiel like it was his true purpose on this Earth. Cas gripped the edges of the map table and forced himself not to release yet... Heʼd waited too long for this moment. Cas reached into Deanʼs mind and told him to stop. Dean stood, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Was I not.. Was it not good?” Dean asked, obvious concern on his face. 

Cas put a hand to Deanʼs cheek and finally spoke. “I just want... more.” With another tilt of his head, Dean was undressed. Castiel found it hard not to crawl right out of his own skin; it was almost unbearable how beautiful Dean really was. The scars. The old tattoo. The little blond hairs that stood on end whenever Castiel got too close to him. The freckles that formed a connect-the-dots puzzle over Deanʼs whole body. And boy... did Cas intend to connect those dots. 

He was done wasting time. Cas walked to Dean and ran his hand from his neck all the way down his chest and abdomen until he found his mark. He looked Dean in the eyes and started stroking, first at an agonizingly slow pace, and then a little faster. Deanʼs eyes fluttered closed and he moaned again, and the sound alone was enough to shake the angel to his core. But again, he forced himself to wait. He wanted Dean to release first, maybe more than once before he finally took what was his. He bit his lip as he continued to stroke. Deanʼs legs began to shake. 

Cas became impossibly hard as he watched every last trace of resistance melt away. Dean gripped onto Casʼ trench coat with both hands, his fists clutching the fabric as Casʼ tugged and jerked him right to the edge. He watched hungrily as the levee broke inside Dean; hot ropes of come covering the angelʼs hand and the floor between them. He pulled his hand back. “Did you enjoy coming for me, Dean?” The hunter looked at the floor, but nodded. Castiel shook his head. “Use your words, Dean. I need to hear you say it.”

“Yeah, Cas. I did.” Dean slowly raised his eyes to his and licked his lip.

This solicited a slight smile and nod in return, before Cas asked, “Would you like to do it again?” 

Deanʼs eyes met his for a long moment, and he nodded again before remembering the angel wanted to hear him. “Please, Cas.”

The angel's eyes turned predatory as he dragged them along Deanʼs body. “Have you ever been fucked before, Dean?” He paused for a heartbeat and continued. “Donʼt answer that. Even if you had, I assure you, it will not have been anything like what weʼre about to do.” He ran his hand slowly down Deanʼs chest and the man shuddered, letting out a ragged breath. “Turn for me, Dean. I want to look at you. Will you let me look at you?”

Dean stayed still for a moment. There was a time when he was proud of his body, but the years spent hunting hadnʼt been kind to him. Every inch of him was littered with scars from knife and bullet wounds, and one of his ribs jutted out a little bit. But the look on Cas’ face suggested he didnʼt give a shit about any of that, so he turned. He moved slowly, his hands running over his own skin as he did. He heard Cas suck in a breath. He wasnʼt sure why that turned him on so much, but he continued his slow, playful circle until he faced Cas again. He noticed the angelʼs hesitation and wondered if it was because of Lisa. They were already too far to back off now, and heʼd deal with those consequences later. He bit his lip and prayed to Cas,  _ “I trust you with everything. Touch me.” _

The prayer worked itʼs way into Cas’ mind and the renewed hesitation vanished, replaced by a smirk as the angel ditched the rest of his own clothing. “Oh, Dean. Iʼm going to do a lot more than just touch you.” 

Dean shuddered again, surprised and silently loving this side of the angel. Cas walked to Dean and ran a hand through his hair, gripping lightly and pulling back to expose Deanʼs neck, peppering little wet kisses and bites over every inch. His core tightened at the small, quiet moans coming from Dean. Out of some deep-rooted instinct, Cas extended his hand out over the handprint scar on Deanʼs shoulder and lined his fingers up as he reached into Deanʼs mind again, repeating the word  _ “Mine.” _

Deanʼs eyes closed as heat pulsed through him in an unending wave. He gasped and gripped onto Cas’ shoulders when his knees started to buckle, and his fingers stretched over the angelʼs back. He was half out of it from the waves of pleasure still rolling through him, but he could have sworn he felt a slit on Casʼ back. He pressed his fingers against it and it was Casʼ turn to shudder as he fought to keep his wings tucked.

Silent alarms rang in Casʼ head; he never considered the possibility that his wings would come out. He knew this might be the only chance he ever had of being with Dean, and he needed this too much to allow his wings to scare Dean away. He swallowed hard, channeling all of his focus into keeping his wings safely out of sight as he released Deanʼs shoulder and spun him around, desperate to get Deanʼs hands away from his wing slits. The fire between his shoulders died down slowly and he pressed his hand into the same spot on Deanʼs back, pushing hard enough to bend him over the map table. His focus returned to the task at hand and he leaned over Dean, tracing the scars he could see with his tongue. He murmured against his skin, “Youʼre perfect, Dean. Just like this.” He could see Dean blush from the praise and he furrowed his brow and changed tactics again. “Look at you, bent over and spread out for me.”

Dean once again felt that pulse of heat that started in his throat, traveling down and making his cock twitch. He flattened his chest against the map table and spread his legs a little further, arching his back to press his ass into the angelʼs groin. Dean was sure his face was flushed, and part of him wanted to be embarrassed by how quickly he was submitting to Cas, but wild need trumped the shame. “Please, Cas.” 

The angel moaned from the combination of the words and watching Dean open up for him, and he said in Deanʼs mind,  _ “Will you obey me?” _

Dean didnʼt hesitate before nodding and whispering, “Yeah, Cas.”

Castiel coated his hard, pulsing, needy cock in his grace and nudged it against Deanʼs ass. He pushed slowly, letting his grace stretch Dean out before he sank a little further into him. Dean gasped and smacked his palms against the center of the broad table, completely flat against it now. Cas ran his hands over Deanʼs body as he began to rock back and forth against him, barely halfway inserted but wanting to give Dean time to adjust to the foreign feeling. 

Dean moaned loudly and prayed,  _ “Fuck, Cas, youʼre so big!” _

He quirked an eyebrow and looked down at the few inches of his length that werenʼt even inside of Dean yet. “Oh, Dean. Thatʼs barely half of me, are you full already? Do you want me to fuck you just like this, or do you think you can take a little more of my cock?” He slid further in, not quite bottoming out yet. He bit his lip and moaned at the resistance he was met with and the way Deanʼs body tensed underneath him. 

Dean gasped and shuddered and moaned as Casʼ tip brushed against his prostate. “M-more, Cas, please. Please, make me take all of you.”

Cas’ eyes flashed angelic blue at Deanʼs choice of words, and he sent an extra spurt of grace down as he sheathed himself completely into Dean. He chose shallow thrusts, pressing over and over again against Deanʼs prostate as Dean became a moaning mess under him. Cas had always been attracted to Dean, but this? Seeing him like this was almost too much. He became so focused on memorizing the sight and feel of this that he barely registered Deanʼs broken pleas for Cas to fuck him harder. Cas dug his fingers into Deanʼs hips hard enough to bruise as he began to slam into him.

Dean’s pink cock was leaking as it rubbed against the map table. Each of Castiel’s thrusts sent a strange, yet pleasant sensation up his spine. He whimpered as he neared the edge once more, praying silently to his angel,  _ “Can I - can I come for you again?” _

Panic settled in Cas, because he was ready to release as well, but once it was done - once they were finished and dressed again - Cas would never again feel Dean wrapped so tightly around him, begging for him. He reached out for his grace, using it to hold both of them right on the edge of their orgasms. The feeling was overwhelming, being so ready to burst and the release not coming. Cas watched Dean, gasping and arching his back and screaming the angelʼs name as he begged for his own release, and Cas only fucked him faster, smacking his hips against that gorgeous ass as his hand found its way back to the handprint.

Deanʼs vision went blurry and he was positive heʼd never felt that good in his entire life. But the need to come turned borderline painful as Cas continued to hold him right on that edge, pushing him almost past his limits.

The muscles clenched so tightly around Cas’ cock that it made moving in and out difficult, and the angel lost focus. His grace snaked back enough that both the angel and the hunter were able to find their release, moaning together; Cas emptying into Dean as he came against the side of the map table. Cas’ grace held them both in that moment - making sure they were both fully, completely satisfied after this one act, so that neither one of them needed more when it was time for Cas to walk away. Dean convulsed as it ripped through him and didnʼt stop until he was emptier than he’d ever been, even after the marathons heʼd have with Lisa. 

He fell limp against the table, his heart rate erratic and his breathing heavy enough it made him unable to hear Cas’ name rolling repeatedly off his own tongue as he came down. He was so stretched and fucked out that he barely registered when Cas pulled back from him, and an instant later they were both clean and dressed.

Cas stood, watching Dean and redoubling his efforts to keep his wings tucked safely away despite the building pressure in his back that told him they needed to come out. For this reason and others, he needed to leave. Dean stayed in the same position against the map table, likely too weak to move so Cas walked to him, picking him up gently and carrying him to his bedroom where he laid him down. He kissed him one last time, and reached into his mind once more.  _ “You were so good for me, Dean. Who knew you could be such a good boy?” _ Dean whined and whimpered at this with his eyes closed, and Cas knew the hunter needed sleep. 

He ran his hand lightly over Deanʼs cheek and continued.  _ “Iʼm sorry for the position I put you in today with Lisa. I want you to know that I expect nothing from you, and I apologize that I couldnʼt keep my own desires in check any longer. Iʼll understand if you donʼt want to see me again for a while.” _

Dean kept his eyes closed for a moment. He thought he had a pretty good idea of what the slit on Cas’ back was, so he opened his eyes to look at him. “Donʼt be an idiot. Let your damn wings out and come lay with me.” He paused before adding a quiet, near desperate, “Please. Just for tonight, we’ll deal with the rest of it tomorrow. Please, Cas.”

Cas wasnʼt sure how Dean knew about his wings, but they extended on their own at Deanʼs request and Cas shuddered at the relief it brought him. His wings were large and black as night, the after-effects of his rebellion. He watched Dean closely, but the hunter only smiled as his eyes traveled over them. Something wild settled inside of Cas at this, and he crawled into the bed, pulling Dean close and wrapping those wings around him like a burrito. “Okay, Dean. Just for tonight.”

They settled in, secured tightly together in wings and caging arms, both knowing but neither saying that once would never, ever be enough. 


End file.
